


50 Shades of Silver(ware)

by DamensDimple



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Crack, Famen, Fork fic, Genderfluid Character, Jealous!Laurent, M/M, Multi, Other, They/Them, Threesome, Wolverine - Freeform, YOLO, genderfluid fork, lamen, smut in later chapters (ish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamensDimple/pseuds/DamensDimple
Summary: Alternatively, A Forkbidden LoveIt’s the story of Damen and his journey of self discovery as he ventures through his feelings for Fork (the fork Nicaise stabs him with in book 1). So join us on this forking amazing journey of hard choices between two cold lovers.





	1. Green but for a fork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Society](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Society).



They were exactly Damen’s type. Tall and slender with sharp edges and skin silver like the moon. Damen first noticed them when the light from the chandelier reflected on them and caught Damen’s eye. They were in Nicaise’s hands. A single white lily in a swamp full of reptiles.

Seeing them in Nicaise’s hand set up a hot flare of emotions inside of Damen. It was an uncharted part of his heart. Growing up as the sole heir of Akielos, he was used to getting what he wanted, when he wanted it. And yet, here he was with this burning hot desire for someone - or rather something - and he was unable to gain it. What was this feeling? This vile monster unleashing itself within himself. And as Nicaise clutched onto their smooth surface tighter, it dawned on him. It was jealousy.

 

**Companion poem**

Though his heart was full

It was not simply of love

There was pain and suffering

Such that it should not be confined to a single word

 

Damen knew what he truly desired

Their slender body

Their luminescent skin

Their barbed ends

In a single word

Them

 

He was not such a fool

He knew their heart he could never fully rule

But love made him stupid

And the jealousy made him weak

 

Damen knew, though it was Nicaise’s hands,

wrapped around their stunning frame

The way they’d be treated with Damen would put all else to shame

 


	2. An Unforkettable Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when they get physical ;)
> 
> "If it isn't rough, it isn't love"  
> "A little less conversation. a little more touch my body"

“What are you staring at, barbarian?” The sharp young voice snapped Damen out of his stupor. “Do you want my fork?”   
My fork. My.

  
The word was like icy blades through Damen’s chest.   
“You have one of your own if you didn’t know,” Nicaise added, bitterly. “Don’t test me or you’ll regret it.”  
Damen glanced over at his side. There it lay. Dull, rusty and blunt. Lacking the spark that Damen craved. The charm. The vivacity. Damen glanced back over at Nicaise’s hand and felt that knot in his chest again. Is this what love felt like? Is it supposed to be so…painful?

  
“I warned you.” Damen heard it. He did. Now that he recalls the night, he can’t be quite sure. It was all a ferocious mess in his mind. Unfathomable. Unmatched. But also incomparably amorous. A flash of silver as swift as a vixen. He felt it before he saw it. A deep, fiery pain in places he didn’t know he could feel such things. There they were. Finally free of Nicaise’s hand and inside of Damen’s flesh. It was unimaginable pleasure accompanied by just the right tanginess of pain. Damen watched as red hot blood started pouring out of his trousers. 

* * *

**Companion poem**

Nicaise’s voice held such disdain for Damen  
As though he had never felt as Damen now did  
So full of genuine love and want

The simple thought   
Of another Fork meaning what this one did to Damen sent a shiver through his spine  
There he tried to convince himself that this was fine  
What he felt was alright   
This love that made his chest feel tight

The things in his heart  
Were not for the head  
He would sooner die  
Than see this love dead

That’s when it happened   
In a fell swoop   
In a gorgeous arc  
They came towards him  
Their shining pointed ends   
Came closer and closer to the covered skin of Damens leg  
 _ **And he dearly hoped that the force with which they came  
Would make not his dear love bend**_

A drop of blood  
Then two   
And three  
But what did he care for that  
When the feel of them inside of him set him free

The pain was there- that was to be expected   
But along with that pain  
A pleasure   
So pure and whole  
The entire world it had stole

He understood now  
Those love songs and sonnets people composed  
These strange new feelings now in his being arose

Through his trousers the red blood spread  
But he cares not for where it led  
The sight of them being made one with Damen was all that he desired  
Let the people think what they will for there was no other he so utterly admired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you were waiting for part 2. Sorry to our young readers for the explicit content (smut).
> 
> Their love song (and the official song to accompany this glorious piece of literature) is The Scientist by Coldplay.
> 
> Follow us on tumblr. We know you want to.  
> www.coolerthanthesun.tumblr.com  
> www.chickenshashlek.tumblr.com  
> xxx


	3. A Fork in the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous!Laurent is the best Laurent.

It was all too much. Their cold hard prongs inside Damen’s muscles. The blood darkening the white fabric of his trousers. Damen fought to keep his eyes open through the rapture. 

“I am speaking to you, slave!”  
Again. A sharp voice. Colder, this time and more menacing.  
Damen managed to open his eyes and looked over to see the familiar astonishingly lovely face of Prince Laurent.  
“Follow me unless you want another flogging.”

With the heaviest of hearts and all the will power he could muster, Damen wrapped his fingers around their sparkling frame and wrenched them out of his thigh. It felt chilly and empty with their absence.  
It took a moment for Damen to collect himself. He had just had a great meal yet he felt unsatisfied. The truth was, it wasn’t the meats and cheeses he had been hungry for. And Laurent’s rude interruption had only left him hungry for more.

That was when Damen noticed the feast seemed to be coming to an end. The servants began clearing up the dishes while the guests began to leave. Damen quickly slides Fork down his jacket pocket, not ready to let go of them just yet. Would he ever be able to let go of them? He felt there was a fork shaped hole in his heart that only one metallic entity could fill. 

Damen follows the yellow-haired prince into his private chambers.

“I need you to - ” Laurent begins but stops as he glances over at Damen. His eyes sliding from his face to his arm.

“What are you keeping in your pocket?” he demands.

Damen, then realises his hand is still wound around Fork’s slim figure in his pocket. Before Damen can reply, Laurent struts over, grabbing Damen’s hand with his cool, slender ones and pulls it out, revealing Fork in all their silver glory.

“A fork?” Laurent finally says.”Odd weapon of choice.”

_Weapon._ Damen thought. A weapon like none other. A weapon that made a tear in his heart.

* * *

**Companion poem**

__[Nobody said it was easy](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DRB-RcX5DS5A&t=MTU0NmU1NjAxMzJjMjA3ZTNjODY2NTRjYzA4NzkzODZlMjRjOGY3MSxuSU56NHMxQQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ATadEf831VO8GtWSKBPLSog&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcoolerthanthesun.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F160927797186%2F50-shades-of-silverware&m=1)  
But no one ever said it would this hard  
Not only the love  
But also their sharp prongs buried inside of Damens leg

Harder still was Damen having to pull them out of his leg  
The parting was as difficult as it was unnecessary  
At this point it was not beneath him to beg  
For all he wished was to feel his love inside of him once more

However, beautiful, cold Laurent wished Damen to follow him  
And for all his love for Fork  
And all his WANT gift them to remain inside of him  
Damen could not find it in himself to deny Laurent any whim

And so with a heavy heart  
Damen wrapped his fingers around them  
And extracted their gorgeous silver points  
Staring at them like the most precious gem

Was it wrong  
To want Fork so badly  
But at the same time feel so deeply for Laurent  
For both of them he would give his life up gladly

They weren’t truly so different  
Both with that cold exterior  
Both with that feel of being superior  
Both with their sharp points  
And their skill at shredding anyone to their very joints

Perhaps he could love them both  
Equally  
Perfectly  
**But could they come to love one another  
Hoping that each other they would not smother**

In the end Damen got up  
He followed Laurent out of the room  
Slipping Fork into his pocket  
Hoping that this new romance would quickly bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: do you ship famen or do you ship famen?


	4. Meet Lork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New ship alert: Laurent x Fork  
> Lork?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is a bit angsty but its to develop the plot guys.  
> And plus you get Laurent's POV and that is all that matters!!!!11111!1

Laurent doesn’t consider himself to be petty. Yet something about the way Damen looked at the fork. Like he had never seen anything so magnificent.  
“It’s not to harm you,” Damen says, stepping back not to create space between himself and Laurent but rather to distance the fork it seemed.  
“Of course it’s not.” Laurent replies, voice thickly laced with mirth. “You want me to believe you brought a fork, hidden in your pocket, into a room alone with me to split a dessert?”

Laurent steps closer, eyes locked on Damen. “You misunderstand,” Damen begins but does not continue. He looks at the fork helplessly and sighs. Giving up.  
Laurent smirks and snatches the fork out of Damen’s clenched fist.  
“NO!” Damen roars. His hand flying up in reflex but falling short of Laurent’s reach.

The look on Damen’s face is of pure horror. And something else. Something deeper. Loss. _Heartache_.  
“Please,” Damen begs, eyes frantic and voice cracking. “I will put it away. You can tie my hands up. Lock me up. Just please, not Fork.”  
Laurent did not survive in this Land of Snakes by pure luck. He knew how this game was played. And damen has just revealed all his cards.  
Laurent smirks. “And since when have I started taking orders from you?”  
He tightens his hold around the fork and summons his guards to escort Damen out.  
“But please!“ Damen cries out, as the giant animal gets dragged out by three men. “You don’t understand! You don’t have to do this! I won’t-“  
His screams drowning out as the large doors are finally shut.

Laurent observes the fork between his fingers and notices the Veretian symbol. He ponders why the slave cares for it. He slowly walks over to the trash can and gently drops the fork in. He walks halfway over to the other side of his chambers when this tingling feeling in his chest stops him. He looks back and watches as the candlelight reflects onto the fork’s slight silver frame. He has this sudden urge to take them out.

_I could use it as leverage against Damen. Clearly, he has a dear attachment to it for whatever reason. Perhaps it could be used to mould him to his will._

Later that night, Laurent keeps telling himself that he took the fork out of the trash and locked it carefully in his safe to manipulate Damen. He told himself there was no other reason.  
But one thing Laurent had always been good at was the art of detecting a lie. And even he couldn’t fool himself with this one.

** Companion Poem **

The fork was in his hands now  
A delicate piece of metal hardened by fire  
Candlelight shown off it’s prongs,  
As his eyes glanced off its smooth surface

Why was he so deeply invested in a fork  
Within him, feelings it did invoke

Though he tried to lie to himself,  
He knew he held the fork not because of a certain barbarian  
But for what it made him feel

A tingle in his chest,  
The locking of muscles,  
A slight feel of unrest

He couldn’t deny what he already knew  
The fork made him experience something  
Something in him was set anew  
A sense of what it would feel to be king

The power, the awe, the rightness  
But it was a fork and this alone caused him distress  
He knew not what to do  
Only that this gave him a sense that he flew

Suddenly he could take it no more  
The fork was locked up, hidden  
Somewhere he would not see again, he was sure  
He told himself he kept it for the barbarian  
But the feelings in him hinted at nothing but his own ruination

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We know you waited for this.  
> Now wait for the next one. 
> 
> PS: If it rhymes, it goes #nojudge


	5. The Safe is Unsafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damen’s hungry. And thirsty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the poem, it’s the best one yet. It challenges the works of none other than Shakespeare in all honestly.

Damen shuffles in bed for hours, unable to sleep. Had Laurent thrown Fork away? Did they lie somewhere cold and alone?

Unable to contain himself anymore, he sneaks out of his room and heads towards Laurent’s private chambers. He slowly opens the door and peers in. Fortunately it seems, Laurent is either asleep or away. 

He enters and instantly begins searching. He rummages through drawers and shelves, looks through the trash, slowly losing his mind. 

He pulls at his hair, feeling a mix of frustration and defeat. He has looked through everything and unless Laurent threw them out the window, there is nowhere else they could be. 

Just as he’s leaving to search through the garden outside Laurent’s window, he sees it. A small purple safe hidden under the fireplace. It’s very unlikely for Laurent to keep Fork in a safe but Damen didn’t want to leave any stone unturned. He rushes over to the safe and tugs at the handle. It’s firm. But Damen wasn’t called a giant animal for nothing. He holds the handle in both of his huge hands and using the full force of his biceps he pulls. He hears the metal creak but it stays put. 

His head drops in defeat. He couldn’t possibly break into the Prince of Vere’s private safe. He, then, thinks of Fork. Locked and unattended in the cold safe. He feels his body fill with anger and with the newfound energy he tugs again. And again. 

With an extremely loud crack like gunfire, the safe door comes loose. With a speeding heart, he peeks into the safe. The moonlight catches on something and hits his eye. And he knows.  _Fork._

His heart still beating in his throat and his fingers shaking with anticipation, he grabs onto Fork and retrieves them out of their cage.

Relief washes over him as he begins stroking their shiny physique. He brings them close to his face and takes in their scent. They still smell of his blood and it makes him feel possessive over them. Like he has marked his territory. Fork was his. And he was Fork’s. For now and forever. 

“What in the name of all that is holy, are you doing?”

Damen swiftly turns, with Fork still caressing his cheek, to see Laurent in his nightgown standing over him with a look of pure disgust.

 

**Companion poem**

****As Damen lay there thinking of Fork  
Of what Laurent has done with Fork  
He could take it no more (Fork)  
The anxiety that came with not knowing what had come of his love, Fork

Perchance, it may so be, that Fork  
Was still around doing as forks do as fork(s)  
All he knew was that he wished to have them back- Fork

Laur- Laur lay asleep as Damen crept towards where he hoped was Fork  
Though the safe was resilient, if inside it lay Fork  
Then no match was it for Damen and his love for Fork

As the door of the safe came off with a bang bang ,,..... Fork  
Damen saw them lying there, none but Fork

Just then it was that Laurent came to Damens chambers to see Fork  
Held in Damens loving grip was Fork  
Laur came near an aneurism seeing Fork  
Knowing that no longer hidden was Fork

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to understand what we’ve been through, listen to Headlights by Eminem. He’s my Fork.


	6. Our First Forking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything you think this is, its much worse.  
> you are not prepared for whats to come.  
> GRAPHIC SMUT. BLOODPLAY. KINKY. FORKY. STEAMY.  
> read at your own risk. 18++ X RATED.

Damen does not know how it happened. He does not recall who initiated it. All he knows is that he is caught in the throes of passion between Laurent's silk sheets.

Laurent licks the surface of Fork's pointy tips as he stares at Damen with sultry blue eyes. Just as Damen thinks he cannot take it much longer, Laurent pushes the ends through his tongue and Damen heats up at the sight of blood pooling around the silver ends. Laurent smiles and Damen admires his teeth now red with blood and lust.

Damen leans over and gently pries Fork out of Laurent's mouth and rubs the blood over his chest. 

"Let me," whispers Laurent and as soon as his fingers wrap around Fork he stabs Damen right over his collarbone.

Damen moans in pleasure. He slowly opens his eyes and is met with a glorious sight. 

Laurent.

Blood.

 _Fork_.

"I want..." Laurent begins, "I want you to..."

"Yes," Damen quickly offers. "Anything for you. And Fork."

"I want you to stab me." Laurent says intensely, his pupils dilated and sweat shining on his temples.

Damen feels a rush through his body at Laurent's words. He lifts Fork off of Laurent's hands. Laurent slowly falls back into bed and presents his body for Fork. 

"Where do you want them?" Damen growls.

"The question is," Laurent sighs. "Where do _they_ want _me_?"

And so Damen grabs Laurent by the hip and flips him over. He sensually runs Fork over the expanse of porcelain skin. Laurent whimpers in anticipation. As soon as Fork reaches the rise of Laurent's Gluteus Maximus they gently but firmly break through the soft surface. They push through till they reach the end. Laurent moans getting louder and louder with every centimetre entering him.

Damen watches as dark blood leaks and spreads over the ivory skin and he has never felt pleasure such that he does in this very moment.

 

 

**Companion Poem**

Unknowing how

Damen had both Fork and Laurent 

Right where he wished for them to be

For indeed now he did see

The beauty of ivory

And silver

Both together

Side by side

 

Laurent pierced his tongue with Fork

Blood pooling around it

Damen took Fork and knew he would not regret this

One bit

He spread the blood

Across his chest

But Laurent took Fork from him

And filled Damens collar to the brim

 

A moan ripped through Damens chest

He had no illusions of rest

Damen knew he could not take much more

Heat rose up in him as he took in all the blood, Laurent looking like a whore

 

Laurent lay down presenting himself

Damen grabbed his hips

_And rotated him so Fork could give him a kiss_

 

Centimetre by centimetre Fork entered him

Entered Laurents stunning behind

His **hilled** Gluteus Maximus

As Laurent whimpers in demand

 

Laurents moans now louder than ever before

As Damen watches blood and Fork

Both oozing out of Laurent

In that moment Damen could take no more

His life had been completed 

And he had never been so sore before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guy!!!!!!!!!! ur not ready but maybe you should b!!!!!!!!!!  
> DISCLAIMER: WE'RE ALL GOING TO HELL  
> also sorry for the long absence but we had things to do places to be  
> re-opening this pandoras box was not on our list of priorities  
> hope you guys love it to the extent of death  
> because we love you
> 
> SPOTIFY PLAYLIST FOR THIS SERIES IS OUT NOW: https://open.spotify.com/user/chickenshash/playlist/078Ufbhi9jOdTIKPJ0qwXN?si=ONtOUtUaRrSc2b75VwLr9w
> 
> many thanks to all our loyal fans still by our side  
> xoxo Gossip Goat


	7. A Forkbidden Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Peak.  
> Tension.  
> Eminem.  
> Everything anyone needs in life ever.  
> Except for Eminem.

It had been a week.

A week since the most beautiful night in Damien’s life.

Damen was tired. He knew it was inevitable. The decision had to be made. That didn’t stop him from avoiding it (the aforementioned decision) as much as he could.

One evening as he lay in his cot, his thoughts had long since wandered to his two cold yet beautiful lovers, two guardsmen entered his room. It was dinner time so this was hardly unusual. Although as he looked over he realised they had come empty handed.

“The Prince requests your company for dinner,” one of them declared as the other untied his cuffs from the shackles.

Damen is led to the prince’s chambers and cautiously enters the familiar space. Laurent looks as he always does, graceful and lethal.

Laurent looks up as the door closes behind Damen. It’s the first time they’ve made eye contact since the morning after the night. Damen holds Laurent’s intense gaze. It had felt as though Laurent had been making careful effort to avoid Damen and interact with him as little as possible. It had been agonising but Laurent had seemed as though he hardly remembered Damen existed.

“Join me.” Laurent gestures towards a seat. That’s when Damen looks away. Laurent is seated at a small dining table by the window of his living room with his dinner laid out before him. There’s two other places set on the table. One for Damen and the other...for Fork.

They lay on a plush velvet cushion, shiny and indifferent to the tension in the air.

Damen, tentatively sits on the remaining chair. With their plates already laden with the main course, Laurent begins eating. Damen, not knowing what to say, does so as well. The only cutlery on the table seems to be spoons and knives. This does not go unnoticed by Damen.

“I’ve decided to ban the use of forks for meals,” says Laurent as he struggles to eat his meat with his spoon. “And I want you to govern this new kingdom by my side. The only problem is I don’t like to share.”

Laurent’s gaze flicks over to Fork at the last part and then back to Damen as if in question. Damen looks over to Fork as well. He knows what they mean to him.

His only saving grace in this hateful nation.   
His hope.   
His first love.

But he understands the weight of Laurent’s request. His shackles will be off. He wouldn’t be under Laurent’s rule. He will rule alongside him. As soon as he realises he has reached a decision, a shrill yet sultry voice jars him out of his thoughts.

“A kingdom or this?” said Fork.

 

 

 

**Companion Poem**

 

Damen was in shackles   
And not those of his love  
For he did love  
Both  
Fork  
And Laur Laur Snek

Damen Dwight Dimple was always thought to be a sensitive soul  
So when he went to dinner  
He did fill up his bowl  
From his cot unto Laurent’s chambers  
He was taken for dinner  
There sat Fork  
Upon his very own cushion   
A deep purple velvet   
D Cube could not take his eyes  
Nothing here he could despise

The decision was in his mind  
To leave his old life behind  
forks were not for common usage no more   
If they would there would be blood and gore  
To Laurent he spoke  
‘forks must be illegalised’  
There is only one Fork  
All else is a cheap imitation   
There are no Fork storks

Laurent wished for Damen to choose  
Fork or me myself   
The silver prince or the silver utensil  
How could Damen choose between two such entities  
Just as Damen was about to speak  
Tensions did indeed reach

A Peak

‘A kingdom or this’   
Said  
Fork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been more than a year.  
> Of our lives.  
> Wasted.  
> And for what.
> 
> A Masterpiece.  
> Shakespeare Could Never.
> 
> xoxo  
> Gossip Goat

**Author's Note:**

> This is the best literary work in existence. Thank you for reading it and you're welcome for writing it. Tell us how much you loved it and how much it changed your life in the comments ^_^  
> Their love song (and the official song to accompany this glorious piece of literature) is The Scientist by Coldplay.
> 
> Follow us on tumblr. We know you want to.  
> www.coolerthanthesun.tumblr.com  
> www.chickenshashlek.tumblr.com
> 
> xxx


End file.
